elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ogmund
|Base ID = }} Ogmund is a Nord bard who lives in Markarth. He serves as an expert Speech trainer. Background He lives in Markarth in his house, above Arnleif and Sons Trading Company. He spends his days at the Silver-Blood Inn where he stays until early in the evening. At 6:40 in the evening he comes out onto the streets, and walks to his house up the nearby stairs. His training can be received by talking to him at the Inn but never while outside. Interactions Search and Seizure Ondolemar, a Thalmor Justiciar in Understone Keep, asks the Dragonborn to find evidence that Ogmund worships Talos. When the quest is completed, Ogmund can later be found in the military planning room in Understone Keep, where he is bound to some shackles next to Legate Emmanuel Admand's bed. When attempting to speak with Ogmund, he will only repeat two lines of dialogue saying, "Damn elves! You'll pay for this!" and "Praise Talos!" After stealing his Amulet of Talos for Ondolemar, he will dislike the Dragonborn, saying "What do you want, milk drinker?" if encountered. Rescue Mission Ogmund is one of the possible radiant characters to be rescued during The Companions quest. Hired Muscle Ogmund has been causing trouble for someone around Markarth. The Dragonborn has been asked to rough him up to remind him of his obligations. Dialogue General "What can an old skald do for you, huh?" :A skald? Is that some kind of bard? "That's about the truth of it. Write tales about the sights I've seen. The battles I've fought. Earned quite a name for myself when I was younger. The Bards College still teaches some of my work to their students." :What do you do around here? "I'm a bard, trained at the Bards College in Solitude. Wanderers like you should think about applying." ::The Bards College? What's that? "It's a school that teaches music, poetry, that sort of thing. Most bards in Skyrim have been to the college at some point. If you're thinking of applying, talk to Viarmo in Solitude." :I'd like training in the art of Speech. "Well, you've come to the right place." "Live a life worth telling about." Quotes *''"Songs are just old memories that help the mead go down quicker."'' *''"I've seen every corner of Skyrim, but nothing is as beautiful as the battlefield."'' *''"What can an old skald do for you, huh?"'' *''"Good fighting to you."'' *''"Live a life worth telling about."'' *''"Damn Elves! You'll pay for this!"'' ―After Search and Seizure. *''"Praise Talos!"'' ―After Search and Seizure. *''"Stormcloaks took Markarth. It is good to see Talos worshipped openly again."'' ―Stormcloaks control Markarth. Conversations Kleppr "Playing tonight, Ogmund? Everyone here is anxious to hear ballads performed by the true Skald of the Reach." Ogmund "Son, I know thousands of the old ballads. If I played all of them, everyone in this inn would be as grey as I am before I finished." Kleppr "Uh, right. Maybe just one of the popular songs, like 'The Slaying of the Falmer Princes'?" Ogmund "That's a sensible lad. Now fetch me a drink." Trivia *If he is murdered during the quest "Deceiving the Herd," it is advised to pay him for Speech training first, as the gold spent in training can be looted from his dead body. *In keeping with the Nords' Scandinavian theme, he refers to himself as a skald, which in Viking times meant "bard." Bugs *If the quest is started but unfinished and a truce is negotiated with the Empire and the Stormcloaks, the quest "Search and Seizure" will be failed and can no longer be completed. *If he is killed during the quest "Deceiving the Herd," he may be registered as a "Stormcloak Soldier" and the high-profile objective will be failed. This may be fixed by reloading a previous save and attempting the kill again. Appearances * de:Ogmund es:Ogmund pl:Ogmund ru:Огмунд Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Bards